


Солнечная тень

by Gevion



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Astrology, Gen, Leaving Home, Murder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Одежды Чезаре Борджиа — того же цвета, что свежая кровь, а взгляд его пылает, как у дикого зверя в чаще леса, как у выжидающего хищника в ночи. Чезаре Борджиа — тот, за кем Микелетто согласен идти.





	Солнечная тень

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sunshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175988) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



> Текст переведен специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.  
> Если вам понравился перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора.

Мать Микелетто суеверна; она внимательно наблюдает за движением звезд, с прилежанием настоящего астролога следит за ходом планет по небу, появлением Марса и лучами его умирающего света.

— Прежде чем начинать жатву, нужно подождать пару дней, — говорит она отцу. — Звезды...

Отец отвешивает ей оплеуху: в тишине тяжелая рука звонко опускается на губы.

— Я буду поступать так, как захочу, — отвечает он.

Пока полная желтая луна поднимается над горизонтом, а отец, от которого несет вином, засыпает в родительской постели, Микелетто открывает книгу матери. Восходит Марс, написано там. Марс — римский бог войны и насилия, битв и кровопролитий. Планета изображена бледно-красной и полупрозрачной, как щупальца осьминога, которого вынимают из рыбацкой сети — еще живого, несмотря на то, что его вытащили на сушу.

Восходит Марс. Микелетто семнадцать, и он силен как никогда.

* * *

 

Похороны, согласно совету астролога, назначают на следующий же день. Мать Микелетто часто полагается на показания гороскопа, составленного ею самой, однако в этот раз все слишком серьезно. Она идет к человеку, к которому прислушивается даже Джироламо Риарио. Астролог пахнет камфорой и рыбой, но его пророчества точны, как Божьи. Мать уходит и возвращается в слезах.

— Завтра, — говорит она Микелетто. — Нужно хоронить его завтра.

Это к лучшему. Труп уже начал вонять.

Книга сослужила Микелетто добрую службу. Сперва он подумывал забрать ее с собой, но даже за неряшливо прошитую копию придется отдать больше дукатов, чем когда-либо водилось в кошельках его семьи. Микелетто оставляет ее дома, а в дорогу берет только то, что принадлежит ему самому.

Говорят, все дороги ведут в Рим, но на то, чтобы туда добраться, у него уходит много дней и ночей — путь лежит вдоль холмов, через ручьи. Микелетто неплохо обращается с луком, но с собой у него лишь нож. Вместо охоты он расставляет силки для кроликов, свежует зверьков и продает шкурки, а мясо ест сам.

По ночам он смотрит на звезды. Наяву они хранят молчание, но в его снах шепчутся между собой, ведут в небесах собственную жизнь — не менее странную и непознаваемую, чем жизнь королей и Пап.

* * *

 

Когда Микелетто впервые соглашается убить человека за плату, к нему взывает невидимая для стороннего взгляда кровь отца на руках. Тот, с кем он торгуется, окидывает его недоверчивым взглядом, потом заглядывает в свой кошелек.

— Полдуката, если сумеешь вернуться живым, — говорит он со смехом.

Тремя часами позже Микелетто возвращается, прихватив в качестве доказательства башмак убитого. Его нетрудно узнать: наверху — железная пряжка, вдоль края идут стежки. Второй башмак лежит в дорожном мешке Микелетто. Он собирается переобуться, как только закончит дела. Он забирает свои полдуката, но человек, заплатив, требует отдать башмак. Микелетто выбрасывает второй на обратном пути.

Его жалкое жилище расположено в самой небезопасной части города, воздух там пропах дерьмом и смертью, а звезд и вовсе не видать. Но Микелетто уже понял: наемному убийце все это: звезды и астрологи, суеверия и сомнения, вера в небеса — ни к чему. Микелетто гораздо нужнее деньги. Гороскопы не для бедняков. И все же изредка, когда он голодает и мерзнет вдали от собственной постели, выслеживая во мраке тех, кто даже голоднее него, он вдруг ловит себя на том, что уже некоторое время смотрит вверх. Там по давно знакомым линиям движутся созвездия. Орион в своем поясе. Созвездие Рака и Лев рядом с ним, а между ними — черная пустота.

Проходят годы. Микелетто не знает, какая планета кружит над его головой в небе, когда кардинал Орсини приближается к нему в темноте, но это нетрудно угадать.

* * *

 

Одежды Чезаре Борджиа — того же цвета, что свежая кровь, а взгляд его пылает, как у дикого зверя в чаще леса, как у выжидающего хищника в ночи. Чезаре Борджиа — тот, за кем Микелетто согласен идти. К горлу Борджиа приставлен кинжал, все его тело пронзает дрожь. Клинок самого Чезаре — в дюйме от глаза Микелетто, и ему хочется потянуться навстречу. Так бывает, когда знаешь, что следующий шаг тебя убьет, но все равно ступаешь вперед. Так бывает, когда тебя настигает поджидавшая этого с самого дня твоего рождения судьба.

Многие годы Микелетто не поднимал взгляда иначе чем чтобы понять, будет ли дождь, но теперь он смотрит на Чезаре и чувствует, как небеса пронизывают его до костей, взывают к нему громогласными голосами на языке, который он давно позабыл, но все еще способен разобрать.

Восходит Марс. Aut Caesar, aut nihil.

* * *

 

— Моя мать верила, что небеса имеют над нами силу, — говорит он однажды, расслабленно покачиваясь в седле.

Чезаре дремлет на своей лошади позади него. Он поднимает голову. Микелетто по голосу слышит, что он еще не сбросил с себя липкие тенета сна:

— Предшественник моего дяди перед каждым конклавом просил совета у астролога. Отец однажды сказал, что именно эта слабость позволила дяде стать Папой, когда прежний Святой Отец отошел в мир иной.

— И все же вы верите в судьбу.

— Фортуна ко мне благосклонна, это правда, но лишь потому, что я беру то, что хочу. Нельзя же просто сидеть, сложив руки в ожидании.

Чезаре улыбается: белизна его зубов — будто вспышка недоброго света в темноте.

— Что насчет тебя, Микелетто? Веришь ли ты, как верила твоя мать, что наши пути предопределены высшими силами?

Микелетто на мгновение замирает. Чезаре только что стряхнул с себя сон, он устал и голоден, он страстно мечтает о постели, равно как и сам Микелетто, но даже сейчас Микелетто стоит следить за своим языком, если он не хочет, чтобы из-за неосторожного слова Чезаре смог заглянуть глубоко внутрь его души.

Глаза его господина ловят отблеск пылающего факела.

— Я верю, что мы сами делаем выбор, — отвечает Микелетто, — и выбор этот порождает в нас перемены. Но также я верю, что есть то, что предопределено. Встречи с людьми, например. Или обстоятельства. — Он кивает на меч, которых висит у Чезаре на бедре: — Или призвание. Возможно, в некоторых вопросах небеса действительно сильнее нас, но я не знаю, судьба это или всего лишь стечение событий. Может быть, и то, и то.

— Тебе стоило стать дипломатом, — говорит Чезаре вполне добродушно, и сонная, мягкая улыбка появляется на губах.

— Вовсе нет. Я боюсь, что однажды брошусь на человека, сидящего за противоположным краем стола, — отвечает Микелетто, стараясь звучать спокойно. — Вам достаточно будет лишь приказать.

Чезаре надолго умолкает. Привычно стучат копыта их лошадей, скрипят седла.

— Тогда тебе стоило бы остановиться там, где ты сейчас, — в конце концов произносит он. — Я бы ни за что не хотел потерять тебя из-за каких-то флорентийцев. Или, не приведи Господь, венецианцев.

Он смеется.

Ночь ясна, но Микелетто едва ли может что-то разобрать. Он видит лишь того, кто едет рядом.


End file.
